Labels disposed on containers for communicating information to consumers are, of course, generally known. The information typically relates to instructions on how to use the container or how to use the product contained therein. Labels are typically adhered to the containers using an adhesive on a side of the label, whereupon the label is pressed to the container.
Various multiple layer labels of different construction from the present label are known. The multiple layer labels are typically used to provide additional information to a consumer that would otherwise not fit within the four corners of a single layer label. A multiple layer label may have panels, subpanels, sublayers, or pages between a top panel of the label and a base layer of the label. Alternatively, a multiple layer label may merely have a top layer and a base layer, whereupon information is provided on a top surface of the base layer and/or a bottom surface of the top layer. Upon removal of the top layer of the label, the panels, subpanels, sublayers, pages, or top surface of the base layer may be typically exposed, thereby communicating to a user of the multiple layer label the information. Alternatively, panels are typically provided that may be removed from the remainder of the label. These panels may contain coupons, instructions, or any other information.
The known prior art labels adhered to products, such as bottles or other containers. However, these prior art labels generally have multiple layers contained between a base layer and an overlay layer, wherein the multiple layers are folded, or otherwise provided in a booklet form. This introduces unnecessary complexity to the label, in that the internal layers must be folded and/or bound in such a way as to allow the multiple layers to be opened like a booklet. In addition, the folded area of the inner layers are bulky and difficult to make flat, so that the fold or folds extend away from the base layer, thereby not allowing the label to be disposed as flat as possible against the surface of the container. Further, prior art labels typically are difficult to remove from the containers and the top layers are typically difficult to fold out the top portions from the container, thereby providing access to the internal layers of the label.
Therefore, a multilayer label is necessary that solves the problems identified above, including a label system that decreases the complexity of the label system and allows the label to be applied flat against the container. In addition, a method of making the label system is necessary to create a label system that is less complex and easy to produce, thereby producing a label system that is easy to open to access the information contained therein.